Age And Pranks, They Both Made You Smile Big Bro
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: Humor and Brother fluff 3 slammed into one story! Don't be shy, come on in and read...It might brighten your day! With Mikey around you never know what might happen! Complete, out of ideas till further :) plz enjoy the reading
1. Chapter 1: Paint and Soapbars

** I'll go with a few one shot now before taking on a chapter fic again that fries my nerves xD**

**here you go :) don't ask what i did to them xDDDD just don't die! *preps medical team***

* * *

"...Come back here so I can turn you into jelly!"

Leo chuckled where he watched from the dojo, leaning against the wall. Raph had fallen asleep on the cough and snoring like he did and was a heavy sleeper he never woke up when Mikey tied his hands so that Raph hung in the air, covering the floor with newspapers Mikey got out blue, red and black dye and started to work.

The eldest had been watching the whole time even when he was supposed to train with Splinter, their attention had been turned to Mikey, both had been grinned the whole time. Then Donnie came out and slapped his hands over his mouth...

Mikey was turning Raph in to super Mario!

When he was done he placed Raph on the cough again and that's how he looked like when he woke up 20 minuets later...Shooting up he ran after Mikey and things went from there. As they ran past Leo a second time he swiftly caught Raph with one arm and chuckled warmly, Raph could feel it "Let's get that paint off before it dries, then you can chase him".

"Why can't I do it now?!"

"It's not just your front he painted"

"MIKEY!"

Leo managed to pull Raph to the bathroom and helped him get his gear off, threw them in the washing machine and found Donnie by the door holding clean pads, belt and mask. Giving their thanks and a ruffing from Raph he left saying he could punish Mikey by dragging him for a scavenging hunt with Splinter. Nodding they gave their approve, being the over-protecting turtles.

"Shower or bath tub?"

"Do I look like a kid?"

"You're going to need help with your back"

"Point taken...Shower...You've been training again haven't you?" "Ya?"

"No wonder you smell" Raph grinned and mock waved his hand in his face, Leo grinned and tossed a towel on his brother.

* * *

"GAH! That tickles!"

"Sorry, but Mikey paint your whole shell, some of the paint has gotten in between the plates"

"Be honest...Where you laughing?"

"Donnie had to do CPR on me"

"WHAT?! You got heart attack?"

"I laughed to hard, my sides still hurt when I breath"

Raph grinned as he washed off the paint from his front and his face, they had placed a hand mirror in the shower so Raph could see his face where the paint was. Leo washed the shell and where Raph couldn't reach. They joked and laughed...Never arguing.

The past days had been tense for them all with all the crime suddenly rising, to say that the boys were exhausted was a bit weak...They were over tired with all the late night 2 weeks in a row, so in a way, Mikey's prank did lift some spirits around the lair. Sneaking a glare in the mirror Raph could see Leo's dark brown eyes almost sparkle a little, his own ember eyes had a small fire in them...

Both were feeling calm even thou they had had close calls with bullets and a bike almost killing them.

"There, all paint gone!" Leo said and placed the cloth to dry off while he showered, Raph stepped out to fry him self "Leo...When was the last time he had a fight?"

"..."

"Ya don't remember do ya? The years are finally catching up to you old- HOMF!"

Leo had tossed the soap bar and it slammed it self right in Raph's mouth with part of it sticking out, that set him off laughing like mad again and slid to his knees. Raph sit the soap bar out and saw the tear fall from Leo's eyes, going to the sink he washed his mouth *_Glad to see him laugh once in a while*. _Once they were done they called it a night and went to their rooms, hearing the lair door open, close and small chatter they fell in a restful sleep knowing they didn't have to panic that their family was late._  
_

Raph smiled when he remember that both incidences had brought a smile to his big brother's face...*_But he is turning a bit old thou...Do turtles get wrinkles?*_

* * *

**i can't write anymore xDDDDDDD i'm dying my self here! i'll try put up a new chapter when i can**


	2. Chapter 2: Numbers, Letters and Games

**First chapter went well :) thou i almost died my self xDD a few misspellings were found but no worries (i think)**

**here the second :) hopefully with as much humor!**

* * *

A few weeks later early in the morning Mikey snuck into Leo's room and was holding a air filled paper bag that he was going to blow then run...At least, that's what he had been thinking if Leo hadn't start coughing as violent as he did at that moment. The sound alone scared Mikey.

"L-Leo...You okay? Should I get Donnie?!" He dropped the bag and grabbed Leo's hand, not even knowing what he should do. Once the fit stopped Leo's breath didn't sound like is should...

He sounded like he was really sick!

"Leo...Just nod or shake your head: Shall I get Donnie?!" Mikey had to get help before Leo got even worse, Leo nodded and Mikey ran out...Not seeing Leo's grin!

"That went a little to well"

Looking up, he found Raph hanging in the ceiling and now jumped down "Good thing we told Donnie first, did you do it?" "Ya, once he decides to distract his mind from my...'illness'"

* * *

"...And he was coughing really bad and and..."

"Mikey! Deep. Breath!" Donnie said and when Mikey had done just that he was off again...Only slower this time. "Leo did say he was feeling under the weather yesterday when you were at April's...Maybe it got worse during the cold night..."

"YOU ALL KNEW LEO WAS GETTING SICK AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?! AM I THAT USELESS TO YOU?!"

Donnie felt his jaw drop at that and tried to explain but Mikey was already out, all he could do was sigh and sink into the chair "So this is how a prank backfires on you...Good to know..." He mumbled and saw Mikey start his games and checked the scores...Seeing how he froze.

_"What the?-"_

Donnie smiled as Mikey went through all his games and found the same thing...It was the same thing!

_"What the shell is 12-5-15?! Did I last play them on May 15th 2012?!"_

The purple masked turtle shot off towards Leo's room and carefully closed the door before collapsing in the bed, his older brother looking up from their card game "Well?" Raph asked and picked up a card from the 'sea'.

_"12-5-15 here too?! What the shell is going on! It doesn't make sense!...And why is my name on second place?" _

Now even Raph and Leo was grinning and they all tried to not roar laugh!

* * *

Downstairs Mikey had gotten a pen and a pad so he could figure out the numbers and what they meant! After several failed Math equations he was close to give up when he looked at the TV and found a kids show on about the Alphabet.

_"That's right! E is the 5th letter in the alphabet! Can you figure out the rest?" _The bunny character said and something clicked in Mikey's head...Number 5...That number was on his games and on the paper in front of him, writing a line under the numbers and three small lines, he write E under the number 5...And kept watching the show.

Unknown to him his brothers were watching the very same show on Leo's tablet, a birthday gift his brothers had gotten for him and had loved it. Raph grinned when E came up "Even Mikey should have figured this by now!"

"Are you saying you watched this already and came up with the number code?"

"Yup"

Leo chuckled and Donnie shoved his face in pillow he was holding, they could see how badly he was shacking as he tried to muffle his laugh.

_"You kids are clever! L is indeed the 12th number in the Alphabet!"_

"Oh god! Donnie snap out of it here come the best part!" Raph said and now they were both shacking while Leo just smiled at them, knowing Mikey had already found out.

* * *

_"...Now what the 15th letter? Can you kids guess?" _The lion character asked and the crowd of kids all said...

"_It's O!"_

Mikey wrote it on the last line and froze, because now he had figured out the code...

12-5-15

L E O

*_You've...Got...To be kidding!* _The more he thought about it the more he understood...Leo had played his games and covered his name with the numbers! Leo sure was a clever turtle...And he was the leader! Finally getting up and stormed to his brother's room "LEO!" Slamming the door open he found Donnie and Raph roar laughing on the floor and Leo smirked at him.

"You yelled?"

* * *

**xDDDDDDDDDDDD  
**

**excuse me while i try catch my breath...BAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Chapter 3: Posters and Ninja Big Bro

***deep breath***

**okay, let try to live though this chapter without dying xDD...it's not going to work xDDD**

* * *

"MORNING!"

Mikey zipped into the kitchen and two of his brother groaned, how could he have so much energy?! Splinter however greeted him as Mikey got his choice of breakfast and took his seat, noticing that the seat beside him was empty. "Where's Leo?" No one saw Splinter's tail twitch a little as he took a sip from his tea.

"He left a few minuets ago for a run, he will not join us for practice but he will return later" He said, noticing Mikey's blue eyes had gone grey at the answer. Once practice started Splinter decided they would train their balance and there for picked out some bamboo poles and weights, telling them that Leo had already mastered it before they asked. Through out the practice Mikey lost his balance way to many time when he was the one who had the best balance.

"I-I'm just worried about Leo..."

"He will return, do not worry"

Mikey pouted and got back in position, but he didn't have to stand long as Splinter ended the practice at that moment and as soon as they were alone Raph trapped Mikey and Donnie crossed his arms "Okay Mikey, why are you so worried about Leo?" "Last time he was out alone he flew through a window! Do I have to go through that nightmare again?!" Storming out of the dojo he noticed to late a water balloon come flying and smacked him right in the face.

"What the-"

"AHH!" "What the shell!"

Seeing Donnie and Raph covered in paint Mikey carefully got up and yelped as a pillow exploded and covered them in feathers "...What the heck is going on?!" Mikey yelled, causing Raph and Donnie to look at each other. If Mikey hadn't done this who did? Making their way to the bathroom Mikey placed the plug in the sink and turned the handles to lukewarm water, catching his orange sponge Raph tossed to him and some soap. Donnie started the water in the tub and started to wash the paint off while Raph used the shower.

"Any idea what the heck happened in the dojo?" Raph asked after a while.

"Nope"

"I may be a genius but...I got nothing"

Raph thought for a moment went something moved in the corner of his eyes, thinking it was Donnie who moved in the tub but when he looked he was pretty much in eye level with a huge spider. At first his eyes went wide, then his breathing stopped and before he could move the spider was dead. Blinking in confusion they noticed that Mikey held a spray can with cleaning foam. "It's plastic!" Donnie said when he picked it up.

"Really? Sure looked like Raph was going to die" Mikey said tossing the can and catching it in his hand while he spoke, Raph turned off the shower and grabbed his towel "What the heck is going on? First the Dojo, then here-" He muttered as he sat down on the toilet lid. Donnie shrugged and Mikey just gave a 'I don't know' humming while putting back the can. "Is someone pranking us?!" Raph suddenly snapped and it looked like there was fire around him.

"Angry Raph sure woke up late today" Mikey laughed as he opened the door...And stopped just in time to see a brick wall! The brothers just blinked as they took in the sight.

"We need to rotate the door so it goes outwards instead of in"

"Yup"

"Uh-huh"

* * *

After a lot of thinking a suggestion Raph finally snapped and ran right into it...But it turned out to be a paper poster so Raph smacked into the pillar opposite of the door, as he tried to clear his head Donnie and Mikey were dying of laughter so bad that they collapsed.

"Very funny! Now come on so we can find out what's going on!" Raph said and went to the stairs, his giggling brothers following behind.

Reaching the kitchen Raph passed the smocking microwave...And froze, looking back at the machine "How'd that happen?" He asked, as Mikey laughed again Donnie flipped and yelled that he was going to kill that one wreaking it. Getting their lunch and moving out to the TV's they picked a channel and ate in silence when they noticed the time...Leo was 2 hours late!

"Come to think of it...The microwave only blows up when Leo walks past it...Same with the toaster" Raph said and that cleared why the machine's were smocking. Mikey got up and headed for his room, leaving Donnie and Raph by the TV, when his scream made them blot over. "Mikey what-...The hell happened to your stuff?" Raph blinked as he looked into the empty room. Mikey couldn't even talk as donnie comforted him and offered to get a mattress into his room. They moved a way from the door...Not noticing the line that went in the middle.

Splinter sat in his armchair when his sons came over.

"Sensei, where is Mikey's stuff? What's going on and where's Leo?!" All Splinter did was grin and when they looked enough confused he moved his tail, trapping his sons in a rope cage. "WHAT GIVES?!"

Two chuckles were heard and down from above, Leo appeared with a warm grin on his face. Splinter having trouble staying serious for once.

"You guys wanted an explanation? I start with my 'morning run', I'd figure if Splinter told you that you would think so much about it and there fore give me free movement around the lair"

"The Dojo trap was arranged while you were training your balance and when you were facing the door, Leonardo activated the trap from above" Splinter said, pointing his cane to the pipes above. By now Raph was shacking while Donnie and Mikey just closed each other's dropped jaws.

"The brick poster...Was painted this morning and placed by the door! And you guys thought it was real!" Leo brust and collapsed in the now empty armchair, Raph was now boiling and Donnie ran over a million question in his head "You did that when we were washing us!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yep, the spider on the other hand...Sorry Raph!" Leo winced and gave a forgiving smile "I'll do you chores okay?" Seeing Raph calm down a little Leo went on "The kitchen on the other hand was not on the list however!" "Yes, you were going to get some tea and both things hit the ceiling...I do not know what I'm going to do with you Leonardo" Splinter sighed.

That flipped Donnie on and while he was going through a list of threats Mikey looked at his big brother "What happened to my stuff?!" Raph and Donnie looked at Leo just in time to see him grin "That's a poster too! You guys stood outside the door and you thought...Thought...BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Now Leo really lost it and Splinter actually lost it too.

Raph finally used his strength to snap the rope and went to see if it was true while Mikey and Donnie landed in a heap "It's true Mikey! Your stuff is here...Thou in boxes as your room has been cleaned!" Raph shouted from the upper floor, Mikey attacked Leo and Donnie just stayed where he was...When he remembered something!

"This isn't about that katana prank we pulled last week right?!"

Leo's glare was enough.

A week ago the guys had hid Leo's swords and pulled a prank on him, like little brothers do. However they never told him that his katanas were over at Leatherhead's place, that's why Leo had pulled those pranks on them. Leo's pranks however made Mikey looks like it was on beginners level...

"MY PRANKSTER STATUS IS IN DANGER!"

"Don't even think about it Mikey!"

* * *

**Zzzzzzzzzz go'night *smack!* *snore* **


End file.
